metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini Twins
The Gemini Twins are new characters introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary The twins comprise of Gemini White and Gemini Black, much like the constellation they are named after. Gemini Black specializes in melee combat, using a customized buzz saw to attack its enemies. Gemini White specializes in long-range combat, using a customized ray gun to attack its enemies. If one becomes too wounded, they can conjure a special hole to recover while the other remains outside. They are artificial Martians, created by the Professor and appear as young children with blue hair. As such, they are capable of communicating in both human and Martian language. The twins prefer to wear Martian costumes much like Percier, with both wearing a costume of their color. While their genders are ambiguous, Black is a bit aggressive and shares the same views as their father. White is much more tolerant and is willing to learn more about humanity. They love the Professor and see him as a father, but they've apparently entered their rebellious phase. Despite this, they take his lessons to heart. As siblings, they greatly care for each other. Story Extra Ops First seen in "One Mind", the Professor tasks the two with obtaining materials as many other Martians wish to be like the Martian Rangers. Both reluctantly accept the task, as they know the Professor is capable of doing so himself. They arrive at an Amadeus research facility and bump into a new Sea Satan model, which they easily destroy before scavenging it. Upon returning, Percier tries to give them her affection. Black shuns her, but White says that even though she is weird, they shouldn't openly mock her. The Professor congratulates the two for their success and pats both on the head, much to their embarrassment. They later participate with their father in attacking a Rebel Army supply line, despite warnings from Percier to not participate. White is injured by the K-03 Coupled Armored Vehicle, and Black carries White away to the Professor upon spotting him. Percier applies first aid to White, to which Black gives Percier some Try Coins as a sign of gratitude. White asks Black why they gave the coins they obtained themselves, and Black responds that they want to get them together next time. White then asks if Black intentionally left out the fact that the Try Line shop closes soon, something which they do not answer. The twins later appear with Percier trying to find the intruder at the Martian base. Black complains about Percier's weakness when she cannot open a barred door, while White defends her stating that humans aren't as strong as them. Another Story They appear in the story "Subjugation Tactics", primarily in flashbacks. After the raid on the Rebel supply line, White asks Black what a soul is. Black wonders why White is showing a sudden interest in humans, but explains to White the concepts of a soul. While they dislike humans in general, they are willing to help White learn more about them by asking the Professor and Percier if necessary. When Halle joins the Martians, she is excited with all the Martians she encounters and befriends them. Pocket looks on with jealously, and the twins comment on Pocket's situation being similar to that of Percier's. Gallery Dcu3NHzWsAEavB0.jpg|Concept art Special_Black_MSA_illust.png|Special Black Special White MSA illust.png|Special White Trivia *The hoodies they wear are a reference to the NeoGeo 100 Megashock. *Their character base from the same name Zodiac .